1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an x-ray film holder provided with a collision preventive hood. The invention also relates to an x-ray examination apparatus equipped with an x-ray film holder provided with a collision preventive hood.
2. Description of the Related Art
An x-ray film holder of said kind has been described in the German Patentschrift DE 967 931.
An x-ray film holder as described in the cited reference is equipped with a collision preventive hood that covers the film holder. Upon a collision of said hood with e.g. a patient, the hood is depressed and consequently, a switch is activated so that power supply to a motor driving the motion of the x-ray film holder is interrupted, and consequently the motion of the film holder is stopped. The collision preventive hood that is employed in the known x-ray film holder has fixed dimensions, so that said collision preventive device is unsatisfactory for use with a film holder having removable film cassettes.